Ślepa prawda
by Blackisz
Summary: Podobno z czasem wszystko się zmienia, a człowiek powoli zapomina na czym mu tak naprawdę kiedyś zależało / angst z krwi i kości / główne pary to AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraAka i NijiHai / pewnie z czasem raiting ulegnie zmianie
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

**Warning : ****Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Nie myślcie o niczym i wczujcie się w ten tekst. To historia, której poświęciłam naprawdę dużo czasu, dopicowywałam ją z dobrych kilka tygodni więc naprawdę uszanujcie to. Jeśli ktokolwiek chce się podzielić opinią zawierająca dwa – trzy zdania to ja od razu spasuję. Nie wiem ile wyjdzie mi rozdziałów, bo w sumie pisałam to jednym ciągiem i na razie nie mam nawet połowy. Ślepa prawda jest wynikiem wewnętrznej potrzeby Black napisania prawdziwego angstu, dlatego można się tutaj spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego **

* * *

Kise widzi tylko aparaty. Oślepia go błysk fleszy, ale twardo nie mruży nawet odrobinę oczu. Jest do tego przyzwyczajony. W końcu to wchodziło w codzienność jego trzydziestodziewięcioletniego życia. Wygina usta w jeszcze szerszym, seksownym uśmiechu przez co maleńkie zmarszczki wokół ich kącików lekko się pogłębiają. Nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Ludzie nadal dawali mu góra dwadzieścia parę lat, dlatego mógł tak długo utrzymywać się w modelingu. Na dodatek był dość dużą konkurencją dla tych wszystkich wymuskanych i młodych chłoptasiów, którzy niezdarnie stawiali swoje pierwsze kroki w tej branży.

Mężczyzna śmiał się z nich w duchu, ale zawsze starał pomóc. Przypominali mu jego samego. Kiedy to jeszcze chodził do szkoły i miał głowę wolną od problemów. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak to jest być dorosłym. Zupełnie nie pragnął, jak większość jego rówieśników, dowodu który potwierdzał pełnoletniość. Chciał zawsze pozostać wolny, radosny. Czerpać z życia garściami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko czcze marzenia, ale wykorzystywał je i przedłużał jak tylko się dało. Jednak w końcu starość zaczęła dopadać i jego. Mimo tego przyjął ją ciepło i optymistycznie. Chciał pozostać radosnym sobą, tak długo jak tylko się dało.

Odgarnął jedną ręką blond grzywkę z twarzy, a drugą oparł o talię, wyginając biodra w prawo. Starał się nie okazywać zmęczenia. Ale im bardziej sesja się przedłużała tym trudniejsze się to robiło. Stanie ponad trzy godziny na śliskim kremowym materiale robiącym za tło i ustawianie się w przeróżnych pozach zgodnie z życzeniami fotografów wykończyłoby nawet nastolatka. Czuł, że cała energia z niego wyparowała, a na nogach trzyma się tylko dzięki silnej woli.

Ukucnął, pokazując swój lewy profil i położył podbródek na nadgarstku. Łokieć wbił mu się boleśnie w udo, kiedy podparł na nim rękę. Modlił się, byleby tylko pozwolili mu już iść do domu. Był zmaltretowany, ciężko oddychał, a na bladych skroniach zaczynał błyszczeć się pot spowodowany zbyt intensywnym wysiłkiem. Miał prawie czterdziestkę na karku, pracodawcy powinni brać ten fakt pod uwagę.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby się poskarżył mógłby powoli żegnać się z pracą. A w jego wieku znalezienie nowej graniczyło z niemożliwością. Ten pesymistyczny fakt działał na niego motywująco. Dawał siłę do mocniejszego zaciśnięcia zębów i ubrania wesołej maski, za którą kryły się wszystkie nieprzyjemności targające jego ciałem.

- Mamy już wystarczającą ilość zdjęć. Dziękuję za dzisiejsza współpracę. Technicy poskładajcie sprzęt, reszta jest wolna.

Odetchnął z ulgą słysząc upragnione słowa. Szybko pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i poszedł w kierunku garderoby w towarzystwie swojego menadżera, który nie odstępował go nawet na krok. Jak zwykle głośno go chwalił i poklepywał pokrzepiająco po plecach, przy okazji przypominając cały tygodniowy grafik, jakby Kise nie znał go na pamięć. Mężczyzna nie miał mu tego za złe. W końcu tego wymagał jego zawód, dlatego potakiwał tylko siląc się na szczery, entuzjastyczny uśmiech.

- Natomiast w sobotę odbędzie się pokaz mody w tej nowo otwartej galerii handlowej. Twoje pojawienie się tam jest kluczowe. Będziesz pokazywał na sobie, aż dziesięć strojów sławnych projektantów! Masz przed tym dobrze wypocząć, więc czwartek oraz piątek masz wolny. Wykorzystaj go dobrze. I ani waż mi się mdleć! To będzie kulminacyjny moment twojej kariery od którego zależy czy nadal będziesz się liczył w tej zdradzieckiej branży.

- Spokojnie, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

- Doskonale. Liczę na siebie Ryouta – san. Oh, żona dzwoni! Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale będę się już zbierać. Do jutra.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy obserwował jak ten niesamowicie postawny facet niemal momentalnie się rumieni i rozpromienia odbierając telefon od ukochanej. Westchnął cicho i wszedł do przebieralni, mając po dziurki w nosie dzisiejszego dnia. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli i długim, spokojnym śnie, w którym mógłby naprawdę w końcu odpocząć.

Kiedy znalazł się w środku, niemal doskoczył do swojej torby i zaczął w niej gorączkowo grzebać. Przerzucał świeże ciuchy na przebranie, z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej przygryzając dolną wargę. Musiał tu być. Przecież go wrzucał tuż przed rozpoczęciem wyczerpującej sesji.

- Boże, jest!

Gdy znalazł czerwoną komórkę, kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa z powodu wszechogarniającej ulgi. Przytrzymał się ławki i trzęsącą dłonią otworzył klapkę od razu przechodząc do odebranych e - maili. Miał ich aż siedem. Szybko przeleciał po nich wzrokiem szukając jednego, najważniejszego dla niego. Kiedy mignęła mu wiadomość od Aomine, natychmiast ją otworzył, nie mogąc powstrzymać rosnącego oczekiwania.

_**23/09/2014, 18:24**_

_**Od : Aominecchi **_

Nie chce mi się po ciebie przyjechać. Jestem padnięty. Jak będziesz wracał to kup coś do żarcia, bo lodówka jest pusta.

Kise zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się ignorować ogromny ból, który z prędkością błyskawicy przeszył jego serce. Nie pamiętał od kiedy jego partner przestał odbierać go po pracy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy tak naprawdę zaczęło się między nimi psuć. Nie pamiętał, kiedy przestał być dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Nie pamiętał. A to sprawiało, że czuł wewnętrzną agonię, powoli wyżerającą go od środka. Był wobec tego bezsilny. I to przerażało go w tym wszystkim najbardziej.

* * *

Zaparkował samochód w garażu i klnąc szpetnie, wysiadł z niego prawie się przy tym wywalając na brązowej skrzynce z narzędziami. Schował kluczyki do tylnej kieszeni policyjnego munduru, głośno ziewając. Dwie zmiany to jednak za dużo, szczególnie, że nie był już pełnym energii gówniarzem. Wszedł do pustego i cichego mieszkania, zdejmując w przedpokoju buty.

Dom urządzony był prosto, ale z klasą. Prawie wszystkie pomieszczenia pomalowane były na kremowe kolory, które idealnie współgrały z drogimi meblami wykonanymi z mahoniu. Jedynie łazienka była w odcieniu błękitu, a kuchnia jasnej zieleni. Takie barwy odpowiadały Aomine, który od zawsze był poplecznikiem stonowanych i mało abstrakcyjnych połączeń. Dzięki temu czuł się swobodnie i mógł bez problemu przemieszczać się po pokojach.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się doczołgać do lodówki, ale od razu zrzedła mu mina, kiedy zobaczył że świeci pustkami. Jego żołądek fiknął koziołka i głośno zaburczał, wyrażając tym samym jawny sprzeciw. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i sięgnął po swoją komórkę, żeby zadzwonić do Kise.

- Ho? – mruknął, widząc że ma nowego e – maila od niego.

_**23/09/2014, 18:01**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Aominecchi! (● ∀● ) Sesja powinna mi się skoczyć za około dwie godziny (。┰ω┰。) Nie przyjechałbyś po mnie? (*≧▽≦)

Jak zwykle używał zbyt dużo nikomu niepotrzebnych emotnikonów, które naprawdę wkurzały Daikiego. Nie widział sensu używania ich i, pal licho, że połowy nie rozumiał. Zdenerwowany szybko odpisał, nawet nie zastanawiając się czy może to urazić blondyna. Był padnięty, obolały, a jedyne o czym marzył to szybki prysznic, zimne piwo i jakiś dobry pornos, albo mecz.

Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, udał się do salonu, jedną ręką rozpinając koszulę. Zrzucił ją z ramion, uwalając się na kanapie. Wymacał pod jedną z kawowych poduszek pilota i włączył telewizor. Na ekranie pojawił się spiker, więc Aomine natychmiastowo przełączył kanał. Miał dosyć wiadomości. Za bardzo przypominały mu o prawie dwudziestu czterech godzinach spędzonych na posterunku policyjnym. A te wszystkie papiery, które musiał wypełnić! Istny koszmar.

Potrząsnął głową starając się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych obrazów i wlepił zmęczony wzrok w całkiem ładną dziewczynę, reklamującą najnowszą pastę do zębów. Brunetka cały czas szczerzyła się jak głupia, prezentując swoje białe kły w całej okazałości, przez co wyglądała trochę jakby miała wściekliznę. Albo była wariatką.

Mężczyzna chrząknął i przymknął powieki, kompletnie odłączając się od otaczającego go świata. Pochłonięty rozmyślaniami o obowiązkach, które go jeszcze czekają w tym miesiącu oraz wydatkach, nie zauważył nawet kiedy przysnął. Rozbudziły go dopiero wibracje w kieszeni. Mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo i wyciągnął srebrny telefon. E – mail. Znów od Kise.

_**23/09/2014, 21:12**_

_**Od : Kise**_

W porządku, złapię taksówkę（ﾉ´∀`）Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego do jedzenia? (｀・ω・´)"

I znów te emotnikonki. W cholerę z nimi. Radosny kretyn. Aomine niemal warknął i wpisał do okienka wiadomości, pierwszą lepszą potrawę, która przyszła mu do głowy. Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby odczytać kolejną odpowiedź od swojego partnera. Miał dość. Zmęczenie potęgowane irytacją nie działało na niego dobrze. Ochota na rzucenie tego wszystkiego za siebie wzbierała w nim z każdym kolejnym dniem. Odcięcie się od rzeczywistości – tak jakby nabawił się amnezji. Wrzesień jest podobno miesiącem zmian, a Daiki jak nikt inny ich potrzebował.

* * *

Jakoś udało mu się wygrzebać z ogromnej torby klucze od ich wspólnego mieszkania. Przez dłuższą chwilę mocował się z zamkiem, aż w końcu mechanizm ustąpił i mógł wejść do środka. Dziękował w duchu że czasy, kiedy musieli użerać się z paparazzi powysyłanych przez te wszystkie plotkarskie gazety, już minęły. Od początku ignorowali ich jak tylko umieli najlepiej, a wszystkie złośliwe spekulacje komentowali milczeniem. Chyba właśnie dlatego media dość szybko dały sobie z nimi spokój i mogli głębiej odetchnąć. Teraz tylko raz na jakiś czas ktoś się pojawiał, żeby ukradkowo zrobić zdjęcie, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym co było dobre kilkanaście lat temu.

Westchnął cicho, widząc walające się na podłodze buty Aomine i mechanicznie je poprawił, zdejmując przy okazji swoje. Położył reklamówki z zakupami na blacie w kuchni i wytężył słuch. Z salonu dobiegał przytłumiony dźwięk telewizora, więc udał się w tamtym kierunku. Nie mógł powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu, widząc że Daiki śpi rozwalony na kanapie niczym małe dziecko. Ten obrazek ostatecznie rozgonił jego pochmurne myśli i sprawił, że zapomniał o co był na niego zły.

Najciszej jak potrafił, podszedł do stolika i sięgnął po pilot. Wyłączył grającą maszynę i przycupnął obok jego bioder. Długo wpatrywał się w spokojne oblicze mężczyzny. Niestety przeżyte lata odcisnęły na nim większe piętno niż na Kise. Czoło pokrywały liczne, małe bruzdy i w kącikach oczu widniały zmarszczki. Wąskie usta były coraz bardziej spierzchnięte, a skóra stawała się powoli szorstka szczególnie na policzkach. Jedynie ciało pozostawało tak samo umięśnione i sprawne jak za czasów licealnych. Nic w tym dziwnego skoro Aomine pracował jako policjant. Musiał dbać o swoją prezencję jak i kondycję. Ważyło to nie tylko na skuteczności, ale również własnym bezpieczeństwie. Dobrze zbudowana sylwetka doskonale odwracała uwagę potencjalnego widza od mankamentów urody, które pozostawiała po sobie starość.

Ale blondynowi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ kochał go całego. Tak samo mocno jak niemal dwadzieścia trzy lata temu, kiedy spotkał go po raz pierwszy w gimnazjum koło boiska do koszykówki. Nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale inaczej nie mógł określić tego co się stało. Trafiło go jak grom z jasnego nieba i w ogóle nie słabło. Nadal nie mógł pojąć jakim cudem udało mu się osiągnąć cel i zacząć wspólne życie razem z Daikim. To prawie jak sen i jeśli rzeczywiście to wszystko nim jest to Ryouta nie chciał się już nigdy z niego obudzić.

Ostrożnie ujął duże dłonie mężczyzny w swoje o wiele mniejsze odpowiedniczki i przyłożył do warg. Ucałował każdy palec i wtulił się w nie mocno, z całych sił próbując powstrzymać łzy. Jak na złość złote oczy szczypały go tak mocno, że zdawało się to praktycznie niemożliwe.

Blondyn nie wiedział kiedy tak naprawdę zaczęło się psuć. Na początku wszystko szło z górki. Zaczęli tak naprawdę oficjalnie się spotykać na studiach. Przez ten okres czasu upewniał się, że Aomine odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Razem przeżywali szczęśliwe jak i bardzo złe chwile, wpierając się nawzajem. Gdy oboje znaleźli na stałe pracę, postanowili zamieszkać razem. Wiązało się to z dużym ryzkiem, szczególnie że Kise postanowił kontynuować karierę modela. Ciągły stres, że ktoś zobaczy ich razem w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji mógł dość mocno zaszkodzić ich związkowi. Na szczęście okazało się, że jeszcze bardziej go wzmocnił. To były magiczne chwile. Tylko ich. Wspólnie przeżyte, zapadające głęboko w pamięć.

Dopiero, gdy oboje skoczyli już te trzydzieści pięć lat wszystko zaczęło stawać na głowie. Oddalali się do siebie i żaden nawet tego nie zauważał, zbyt zajęty chronieniem własnej pozycji w pracy. Rzeczy materialne i przyziemne zaczęły się stawać o wiele ważniejsze od fizycznego kontaktu. Nie przeszkadzało im to dopóki sprawa nie zaczęła stawać się naprawdę poważna. Pierwszym, który miał powoli dość takiego zachowania był Ryouta. Im bardziej chciał się zbliżyć do Daikiego tym mocniej zostawał odpychany. Przestali uprawiać seks, rozmawiali tylko jeśli zachodziła taka potrzeba i to na tematy dotyczące jedynie utrzymania domu czy innych spraw finansowych. Cała czułość uciekła, ustępując miejsce chłodnej obojętności.

Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze trochę i ich mały świat, który własnoręcznie zbudowali się rozsypie. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Przerażała go wizja pozostania samemu. Bez tego zboczonego idioty, który był kompletnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek empatii. W człowieku, który był jego pierwszą i najprawdopodobniej ostatnią, prawdziwą miłością. Nie poradzi sobie w życiu jeśli ktokolwiek mu go odbierze. Ta słabość była, aż nazbyt niewygodna i sprawiała, że jego serce boleśnie ściskało się w piersi.

- Dlaczego płaczesz?

Kise drgnął słysząc zmęczony głos bruneta. Z przerażaniem odkrył, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy bezsilności i moczą dłonie Aomine, do których nadal się przytulał.

- Oh! – pisnął i natychmiast je puścił – Przepraszam, Aominecchi. Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

Mimo odepchnięcia mężczyzna podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i ponownie objął twarz Ryouty. Palcami głaskał zaczerwienioną skórę, a jednym z kciuków dotknął drżących, pełnych ust. Pochylił się i złożył na nich szorstki pocałunek. Pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek delikatności czy uczuć. Jakby po prostu zrobił to tylko dlatego, że tak wypada.

- Co się stało? – spytał ponownie, odsuwając się od niego.

- To nic. Naprawdę. Po prostu coś mi wpadło...

Blondyn zapowietrzył się i zaczął szybko ocierać mokre ślady zbrodni rękawem zielonego swetra. Daiki w milczeniu obserwował jego nerwowe, niezdarne ruchy nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Kise nie potrafił kłamać. Oboje to wiedzieli. Więc dlaczego postanowił w tak błahym momencie go oszukać? Przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Czyżby bał się czegoś, a może stracił do niego zaufanie?

Brunet nachmurzył się i mruknął :

- Skoro tak twierdzisz to ci wierzę. Ej, nie zasłaniaj oczu - ponownie się nad nim nachylił i musnął wargami skroń – Przecież wiesz jak je uwielbiam.

Ryouta zastygł w bezruchu, słysząc jeden z najpiękniejszych komplementów, który kiedyś powiedział mu Aomine. Przecież w jego ustach był równoznaczny z wyznaniem miłości. W osłupieniu gapił się na oddalające, szerokie plecy kochanka, starając uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Co się mogło stać, że w jego zachowaniu nastąpiła taka zmiana? Czy wszystkie jego podejrzenia były bezpodstawne? Może stał się po prostu przewrażliwiony z powodu ciągłego stresu i wyczerpania?

Niemiły dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy przypomniał sobie ich bezpłciowy pocałunek sprzed chwili. To niemożliwe, żeby się mylił. Co jak co, ale intuicja jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła i polegał na niej jak na niczym innym. Jednak w środku bardzo pragnął, żeby to wszystko miało jakieś inne wytłumaczenie.

* * *

Z westchnieniem ulgi położył się w dwuosobowym łóżku i szczelnie przykrył dopiero co przebraną, pomarańczową kołdrą. Pościel delikatnie pachniała lawendą więc Aomine przytknął do niej nos, zaciągając się głęboko. Lubił ten kwiat, przypominał mu rodzinny dom, którego nie odwiedził już od dobrych dziesięciu lat, czyli od czasu śmierci matki. Z ojcem nie utrzymywał praktycznie żadnego kontaktu. Nie czuł by łączyły ich jakiekolwiek więzi. Wychował się praktycznie bez jego opieki i teraz nie miał zamiaru marnować swojego cennego czasu na człowieka, którego tak naprawdę w ogóle nie znał.

Usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają i do pokoju wchodzi Kise. Materac ugiął się po lewej stronie pod wpływem ciężaru drugiego ciała, a w nozdrza uderzyła go tak dobrze znana mieszanka zapachów. Miętowa pasta, słoneczniki i miód. Oh, bogowie, ten ostatni był tak słodki, że mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. To był jego Ryouta. Tylko i wyłącznie jego. Jednak dlaczego przestało to na niego tak działać? Powinien przecież wykorzystać sytuację, że oboje skończyli pracę w tym samym czasie i kochać się z nim aż do rana. Jak długo nie dotykał go w ten sposób? Dosłownie jakby żyli w jakimś celibacie. Już zapomniał jak smakują jego napuchnięte wargi, spocone ciało czy sperma. Co dziwniejsze wydawało się mu być to obojętne.

- Aominecchi...

Blondyn wyszeptał jego imię prosto do ucha, lekko je przygryzając. Ciało nie zareagowało niczym. Jedynie w mózgu zapaliła się czerwona lampka sygnalizująca zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, przez które jego sen mógłby zostać zakłócony. Jęknął z rezygnacją i podniósł ociężałe powieki. Zobaczył swojego kochanka, zupełnie rozebranego i czekającego na jego ruch. Światło skóry odbijało się od alabastrowej skóry, a złote tęczówki niezdrowo błyszczały odzwierciedlając ogromne pragnienie. Był tak samo piękny i delikatny jak zawsze, jednak mężczyzna nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że mógłby go teraz dotknąć.

- Ubierz się, do cholery, bo się jeszcze przeziębisz – warknął tylko, czując niemoc w każdej kończynie.

Kise zamrugał kilka razy kompletnie zaskoczony i zagubiony. Żeby ukryć fakt jak dotknęły go te słowa, nadął policzki burcząc cicho :

- To może sam mnie ogrzejesz, huh?

Brunet przewrócił oczami i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

- Nie wygaduj bzdur. Jestem zmęczony, a jutro muszę wstać o szóstej rano.

- Ale Aomi...

- Kładź się, powiedziałem!

Daiki podniósł głos mając do niego coraz mniej cierpliwości. Czy on naprawdę nie rozumiał, że po prostu padał na ryj i jedyne czego chciał to porządnie odpocząć? Pewnie nie. W końcu bycie modelem jest o wiele mniej męczące od pracy w ciągłym biegu i to jeszcze w policyjnym mundurze, który krepował ruchy i okrutnie cuchnął.

- Przepraszam. Już, już, nie krzycz tak na mnie.

Ryouta zagryzł wargi, czując po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia gorące, zdradzieckie łzy na twarzy. Pociągnął nosem i sięgnął po pidżamę, która wisiała przewieszona przez oparcie obrotowego krzesła. Założył ją szybko na siebie i wślizgnął do nagrzanego łóżka. Poprawił poduszkę i kołdrę po czym zerknął na szerokie plecy Aomine. Zapragnął ich dotknąć. Poczuć po raz kolejny twardość mięśni pod materiałem koszulki, która służyła mu do spania wraz z szarymi spodniami dresowymi.

Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę i z wahaniem przyłożył ją do jego karku. Brunet cały się spiął, czując nieprzyjemne zimno, w postaci dłoni Kise, na szyi. Wzdrygnął się i odsunął na tyle na ile pozwalało dwuosobowe posłanie. Gdy się odezwał jego głos był ostry jak brzytwa i przepełniony wrogością :

- Nie macaj mnie tymi lodowatymi łapami. Naprawdę muszę się wyspać, bo inaczej rano będę ledwo żywy. Dobranoc.

Pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że te słowa ostatecznie załamały blondyna, który skulił się jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Zacisnął mocno oczy i ugryzł się w nadgarstek byleby tylko zagłuszyć odgłos płaczu, który wstrząsnął jego chudym ciałem. Ból rozsadzał mu klatkę piersiową, a serce biło tak szybko, że prawie z niej wyskakiwało. Daiki naprawdę nie chciał, a może nawet brzydził się go dotknąć. Dzisiejsze zachowanie tylko tego dowodziło.

* * *

Przepłakał bezgłośnie prawie całą noc i zasnął dopiero nad ranem wyczerpany emocjami, które się z niego wręcz wylewały. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dzisiaj był czwartek więc nie miał żadnej sesji zdjęciowej. To samo tyczyło się jutra. Żywił nadzieję, że w końcu prawdziwie odpocznie bez żadnego przejmowania się spóźnieniem do pracy, a tym samym rozgniewaniem szefa oraz całej ekipy.

Niespiesznie potarł bladą twarz, po czym przesunął dłonią po prześcieradle. Miejsce obok niego było puste. Zimne i puste. Tak samo jak aktualnie jego serce, które wczoraj zostało rozszarpane na miliony kawałeczków. Do tej pory jedynie podejrzewał, że Aomine nie kocha go już tak samo mocno jak kilka dobrych lat temu. Na wiele rzeczy przymykał oko, karmiąc się złudną nadzieją, która pozwalała mu normalnie funkcjonować wśród innych i nie popaść w depresję. Teraz nie było już niczego co pozwoliłoby mu jakoś się trzymać. Został sam. Najgorszy koszmar stał się w końcu rzeczywistością.

Dotknął szyi, czując jak coś mocno ją ściska. Wyimaginowany sznur boleśnie się wokół niej obwinął, powoli go dusząc. Otworzył szerzej usta, próbując złapać głębszy oddech. Złote tęczówki rozpaczliwie błysnęły, a z gardła wydobył się szloch. Był bezradny. Tak obrzydliwie słaby, że prawie zbierało mu się od tego na wymioty.

Skrzywił się, czując jak coś pali go w przełyku. Szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i pognał do łazienki, wgryzając się zębami w nadgarstek. W ostatniej chwili wpadł do pomieszczenia i pochylił się nad muszla klozetową. Zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła, znajdując ujście w postaci otwartych ust. Zakrztusił się, czując kwaśny posmak przetrawionego posiłku, co spowodowało kolejne torsje.

- Więc tak to jest, kiedy się rzyga dalej niż widzi – westchnął głęboko, kiedy w końcu jego organizm zaczął się uspokajać.

Dłonią otarł spocone czoło, czując niemoc w każdej kończynie. Nie sądził, że to go aż tak wykończy. Z ledwością podniósł się z kucek i usiadł na skraju wanny. Przez chwilę patrzył się tępo na akwamarynową ścianę, do której przyklejone były gdzieniegdzie prawdziwe muszelki. Uśmiechnął się blado, przypominając jak razem zebrali je podczas wspólnych wakacji we Włoszech. To był jeden z najlepszych okresów w ich związku. Nie przejmowali się wtedy niczym, byli młodzi, wolni i ślepo zapatrzeni w sobie. Mężczyzna oddałby wszystko, żeby móc się cofnąć i przeżyć to jeszcze raz.

Potrząsnął głową, czując w niej narastający ból. Migrena była ostatnim czego teraz potrzebował. Z jękiem podniósł się i stanął na umywalką. Z lustra patrzyły się na niego przekrwione, złote oczy, które okropnie kontrastowały się z niemal kredowobiałą twarzą i popękanymi ustami. Przeczesał palcami odstające blond kosmyki, ledwo powstrzymując się przed puszczeniem wiązanki przekleństw. Bo przecież on prawie nigdy nie przeklinał i to oznaczałoby, że już ostatecznie się poddał niesprzyjającemu losowi.

Odkręcił kurki i wypłukał usta, żeby pozbyć się pozostałości bo niedawnych wymiocinach. Musiał się jakoś trzymać. Przynajmniej do tego sobotniego pokazu, który zaważy na jego dalszej karierze modela. Chciał się jeszcze utrzymać przynajmniej ze dwa lata, żeby potem nie musieć zaprzątać sobie myśli o pieniądze starość. Oboje z Daikim zarabiali krocie, dzięki czemu udawało im się sporo oszczędzić, ale nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro. Wolał uzbierać wyznaczoną sumę, nawet dla swojego świętego spokoju.

Odświeżył się i założył świeżą bieliznę wraz ze spodniami od dresu. Dom był jedynym miejscem, w którym nie musiał wyglądać perfekcyjnie, co było jednym z wielu powodów dlaczego zawsze chciał do niego jak najwcześniej wrócić. Skierował się z powrotem do sypialni i otworzył mahoniową szafkę szukając jakiejś porozciąganej koszuli. Ręka zadrżała mu, kiedy dotknęła t – shirtu należącego do Aomine. Zdusił w sobie wszechogarniająca ochotę pożyczenia go tylko na dzisiejszy dzień i szybko złapał swój szary bezrękawnik, który wciągnął przez głowę zamaszystym ruchem.

Tęsknota za bliskością mężczyzny przeraziła go. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że bez niego nie da sobie rady w życiu. Jeśli z nim szczerze nie porozmawia, jeśli wszystkiego nie wyjaśni, jeśli nie wyjawi swoich lęków to wszystko w końcu legnie w gruzach. Jeden z nich odejdzie i najprawdopodobniej tym kimś będzie właśnie Daiki, który ma o wiele silniejszą osobowość od niego. Fakt, że dla niego będzie to tak łatwe jak oddychanie martwił Kise jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał grać w tym związku rozemocjonowanej kobiety, przez którą rozpada się szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Podświadomie wiedział, że to on jest stronę uległą, ale przecież niczym nie zawinił. To niesprawiedliwe, że tylko on ma cierpieć przez takie, a nie inne zachowanie swojej drugiej połówki.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Zaintrygowany kogo niesie o tej porze, odłożył słoik z kawą i poszedł otworzyć. Zmrużył z niezadowoleniem powieki, kiedy oślepił go błysk fleszy i przez chwilę zastawiał się co za idiota postanowił zrobić mu z zaskoczenia zdjęcie.

- Hej, heeej, witam szanowanego pana modela! Ałć, człowieku wyglądasz jak ofiara wyjątkowo mocnego afrodyzjaku! Wyszedłeś okropnie, to się cholerka nie nadaje na okładkę!

Ryouta zamrugał kilka razu, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wkradł mu się na usta. Ten ciekawski ton głosu poznałby wszędzie. Cofnął się, żeby wpuścić Takao do środka i spytał :

- Co cię do mnie przywiało? Właściwie to skąd wiesz, że mam wolne?

Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od aparatu i wbił go w blondyna.

- No jak to skąd? Sam mi powiedziałeś, kiedy chciałem się z tobą umówić na koleżeński wywiad. Halo, halo, ziemia do pana, jest tam kto? – wspiął się na palce i dotknął dłonią jego czoła – Temperatury to ty nie masz, więc może to jednak nie afrodyzjak? Cholerka, szkoda! Taki fajny tytuł już wymyśliłem! – pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

- Oh, no tak. Wybacz, kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.

- Trudno nie zauważyć. Staaary, no co to ma być? Wyglądasz jak żona Frankensteina! Jak ja mam w takim razie zrobić ci te wszystkie roznegliżowane foty, od których nastolatki się wykrwawią ze wszystkich możliwych dziur?

Kazunari przewrócił oczami i zaczął nawijać bez ładu i składu o wyglądzie artykułu, który ma się pojawić tuż przed wielkim otwarciem galerii handlowej. Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy, przez co Kise przestał bić się z myślami i spokojnie odpowiadał na zadawane pytania. Jak zwykle były precyzyjne i dopracowane, dzięki czemu udało im się uwinąć w niecałą godzinę. Towarzystwo szatyna działało kojąco na modela. Lubił osoby przy których nie musiał ukrywać swoich uczuć. Ufał mu i wierzył, że nigdy nie wygadałby nikomu jego sekretów. Nawet Midorimie, do którego ostatnio się podobno wprowadził.

- Ej, ale tak ogółem, już poza tematem, to co się z tobą dzieje? – bystre szaroniebieskie oczy przyszpiliły Ryoutę do kanapy – Pan jedynym – kto – może – mnie – pieprzyć – jestem – ja – sam znów rozrabia?

Złote tęczówki zadrgały lekko, a spomiędzy warg wydostał się cichy chichot. Mężczyzna podrapał się w szyję, po czym podparł palcami policzek. Czyżby ból i bezsilność miał wypisane na twarzy?

- Powiedzmy. Nienajlepiej się ostatnio dogadujemy.

- Nie żeby coś, ale no powaga, w takim stanie to ja jeszcze w życiu cię nie widziałem. Weź go ogarnij jakoś, bo przestaje mi się to podobać. Może jak będzie cię musiał pilnować na tej całej imprezie to się miedzy wami ułoży.

- Pilnować?

- To ty nie wiesz? – Takao zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwienia - Bo on nadal pracuje w policji, co nie? No, to ludzi z jego komisariatu przydzielili do pilnowania porządku na tym otwarciu w sobotę. O ranyyy, ty to się w ogóle chyba nie przejmujesz takimi rzeczami.

Kise wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami.

- Nie wiem czy go to ruszy.

- Trzeba być dobrej myśli, ale najważniejsze, że będzie tam z tobą. I ja zresztą też, muszę ci porobić zarąbiste zdjęcia, które potem trafią do fap folderu naszych edytorek – posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech - To zawsze jakieś wsparcie duchowe, czy coś. Dobra, będę się zbierał, bo obiecałem, że wpadnę jeszcze po Shin – chana do szpitala. Mówię ci, ten tsundere się przepracowuje! Wziął przedwczoraj trzy zmiany, ogarniasz to?

Ryouta pokręcił przecząco głową i został zmuszony do wysłuchania prawdziwej litanii o tym, że przez swoją dobroć Shintarou w końcu siądzie zdrowie. Z każdym kolejnym słowem czuł w serce bolesne ukłucie, które powiększało pustkę zżerającą jego organizm. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrosny. Widział jak bardzo Kazunari martwi się o swojego partnera i pragnie jego szczęścia mimo, że wielokrotnie wyzwał go od zzieleniałych idiotów. Bolało go to na tyle mocno, że nie potrafił się cieszyć ich szczęściem. Blondyn naprawdę chciał w końcu poczuć, że Daiki pomimo swojego zachowania nadal się o niego troszczy. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że to niby niewinne pragnienie zabijało go powoli od środka.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

**Warning : Wiem, wiem, zjebałam ._.'' 1 rozdział Ślepej Prawdy był w chuj dawno, ale jakoś wcześniej nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby się za to zabrać – a więc soraski, wybaczta starej Black ;_; Jak widać mieliśmy tutaj kulminacyjny moment kłótni AoKise – oboje się zachowują jak dzieci, ja pierdolę C:' Udało mi się dość dużo napisać o życiu KagaKuro z czego się bardzo cieszę W następnych rozdziałach bliżej przyjrzymy się parze MidoTaka, a następnie MuraAka ( mam jeszcze w planach dorzucić NijiHaiki, ale to może później ) Uwoh, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to jakoś ogarnąć ;-;'  
**

* * *

Aomine był wściekły. Nie dość, że dzisiaj zwalili mu na głowę multum pracy to jeszcze okazało się, że jego komisariat będzie pilnował porządku na otwarciu nowego centrum handlowego. Na dodatek podobno miał się również odbyć pokaz mody, by ściągnąć jak najwięcej ludzi. Daiki nie musiał umieć przewidywać przyszłości, żeby wiedzieć iż Kise również się tam pojawi. Pewnie jego chłopak będzie paradował sobie na wybiegu w ciuszkach od najnowszych projektantów, a on zostanie zmuszony skakać wokół niego i odwalać całą, czarną robotę. Nie ma pieprzonej mowy.

Brunet nigdy nie był fanem takich imprez i robił się na nich wyjątkowo nerwowy, dlatego udało mu się nakłonić szefa, żeby pozwolił mu wtedy zostać w biurze. W zamian za to miał wziąć na siebie dwie zmiany. Przyjął ofertę bez szemrania - bo to raz musiał już tak pracować. Co to dla niego. Jeśli tylko uchroni go to przed tym całym zgiełkiem i tłumem ludzi to nie będzie narzekał.

Niestety to nie był jedyny problem, który go denerwował. Podczas patrolu dużo myślał o swoim związku i zaczął dochodzić do nieprzyjemnych wniosków. Psuło się między nimi i to już od dłuższego czasu. Na początku sądził, że to chwilowy spadek formy i wszystko się ponownie ułoży. Wiara w taki obrót sprawy była mu na rękę i odganiała niepotrzebne zmartwienia, dzięki czemu mógł się skupić na zarabianiu pieniędzy. Jednak po wczorajszej nocy stwierdził, że nie może wiecznie od tego uciekać. Był na siebie zły, że potraktował tak swojego wybranka skoro naprawdę niczym sobie na to zasłużył. On przynajmniej próbował to naprawić i został brutalnie odtrącony. Ale skoro to problemem jest sam Daiki to czy nie lepiej by było się rozejść? Blondynowi na pewno uda się od nowa ułożyć szczęśliwe życie z kimś innym u boku. Tak będzie dla niego najlepiej. Tylko, że Aomine tak naprawdę nie chciał go opuszczać. Podświadomie nadal do niego lgnął. Nie ma się zresztą czemu dziwić, bo przecież on był jego pierwszą i jednocześnie jedyną, prawdziwą miłością - ale do tego to się w życiu nie przyzna. Uwłaczałoby to jego męskiej dumie.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru klucze, otworzył zamek i wszedł do mieszkania. Na progu przywitały go smakowite zapachy, które zaprowadziły go prosto do kuchni. Oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwi, nieźle zdziwiony widząc Ryoutę, który stał przy garnkach ubrany w czerwony fartuch. Od razu poprawił mu się humor. Dawno już nie jadł żadnego, domowego obiadu. Oboje późno wracali z roboty więc nie mieli czasu na wesołe pichcenie pożywnych i smacznych obiadków. Nie żeby narzekał na mrożonki, które już wielokrotnie uratowały go od śmierci głodowej.

- Oh, Aominecchi już jesteś!

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i podszedł bliżej, nadstawiając czoło. Mężczyzna automatycznie się schylił i musnął je wargami na powitanie.

- Hej, co mamy dzisiaj dobrego?

- Spaghetti.

- Ze słoika?

Zaśmiał się, kiedy oberwał mokrą ścierką. Model nadął w urażeniu policzki i wyburczał :

- Wiesz ty co? Jesteś okropny, kompletnie niedoceniasz mojej harówki!

- Doceniam, doceniam. Podroczyć się nie można?

Uniknął kolejnego ataku – tym razem łyżki - i usiadł przy stole, czekając na swoją porcję. Kise jeszcze przez chwilę się dąsał, ale grzecznie postawił przed nim parujący talerz. Jedli w milczeniu, nie wiedząc jaki temat rozmowy obrać. Wszystko wydawało się być niebezpieczne i mogące wywołać kolejną kłótnię, której oboje nie chcieli. Jednak cisza też działała na nich niekorzystnie. I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Sytuacja bez wyjścia.

- Um, słyszałem, że będziesz w sobotę mnie pilnować. Znaczy się, że będziesz pilnował porządku na tym wielkim otwarciu...

Pierwszy odezwał się Ryouta nie mogąc już dłużej znieść napiętej atmosfery.

- Tak, będą.

- A... jak to będą?

- Namówiłem szefa, żebym mógł zostać na komisariacie. Nie zniósłbym tego zgiełku.

Daiki odłożył widelec i spojrzał się ze zdziwieniem jak twarz jego partnera wykrzywia grymas bólu i rozczarowania. To przez niego? Przecież on nic takiego nie zrobił! Jedynie nie chce tracić zdrowia na takiej debilnej imprezie, od której nabawi się tylko migreny i bólu pleców. Jest za stary na takie ekscesy, do cholery!

- Więc mówisz, ze nie wytrzymałbyś tam, tak? – głos blondyna był dziwnie spokojny – Czy to przypadkiem nie dlatego, że ja też tam będę? Nie będziesz mógł patrzeć się na mnie przez całe popołudnie, tak? Niańczenie takiej ciamajdy na pewno jest strasznie niewygodne – prychnął, próbując opanować drżenie dłoni - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że nawet wymigałeś się z roboty...?

Aomine słuchał jego pełnych wyrzutu i dopowiedzeń słów, czując jak złość ponownie bierze nad nim górę. Co ten kretyn sobie wyobrażał? Że to niby przez niego nie chce tam iść? Paranoja!

- O czym ty pieprzysz? Widzę, że uważasz się za pępek świata. Wybacz, że cię rozczaruję, ale nie ma to z tobą nic wspólnego. Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę tłoku i hałasu, które zawsze towarzyszą takim wydarzeniom!

- Nawet jeśli to czemu ostatnio traktujesz mnie tak okropnie? Myślisz, że to przyjemne słuchać ciągłych krzyków z twojej strony!? O co ci chodzi, powiedz mi, błagam! Nie mogę już dłużej znieść, że cały czas mi uciekasz!

Po bladych policzkach pociekły pierwsze łzy i mężczyzna szybko starł je rękawem bluzy. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakać i jak zwykle mu się nie udało. Reagował zbyt emocjonalnie, co tylko pogarszało sprawę.

- Nic się nie dzieje, jak zwykle niepotrzebnie dramatyzujesz.

- To czemu przestałeś mnie dotykać, normalnie rozmawiać? – złote tęczówki wypełnione były ogromnym cierpieniem – Nie przytulasz mnie, a całujesz tylko, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Potrzebuję twojej bliskości, nie rozumiesz tego? – wyszeptał z udręką.

Daiki poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. A więc nie tylko on to wszystko zauważył. Nie tylko on czuł, że ciągnięcie tego dalej nie ma sensu. Kise potrzebował czułości, której on już nie potrafił mu dać. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to poddać się. Coś ukuło go mocno w klatce piersiowej, jednak nie mógł się teraz cofnąć.

- To nie takie proste do wytłumaczenia. Nie jestem w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom. Taka jest rzeczywistość, chyba się wypaliłem.

Blondyn wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc, nadal bezgłośnie łkając. Spodziewał się, że to właśnie od niego usłyszy. Przygotowywał się psychicznie, ale nic to nie dało. Cios był tak silny, że ogarnęły go mdłości. Bolało bardziej niż na początku zakładał.

- Jak... to z mojej winy? Jeśli to coś ze mną jest nie tak to mi powiedz, postaram się zmienić...

- Już za późno, Kise.

Potrząsnął energicznie głową, nie spuszczając wzroku ze spokojnych, granatowych tęczówek, których właściciela tak bardzo kochał.

- Nie mów tak, proszę!

- Nie ma sensu tego dłużej ciągnąć. Musimy przerwać ten trujący związek.

- Nie...!

- Najlepiej będzie jak się rozstan...

- NIE!

Aomine przerwał w połowie zdania, kiedy dosłownie minimetr od jego twarzy przeleciał talerz, który rozbił się na jasnozielonej ścianie kuchni. Zszokowany obserwował jak jego partner wstaje, ciężko dysząc i energicznie ścierając łzy z zaczerwienionej twarzy. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby Ryouta aż tak bardzo dał się ponieść emocjom. Najczęściej po prostu ryczał po czym się uspokajał. Jeszcze nigdy nie rzucił czymś w ataku szału, nie wspominając już o tym, że celem był właśnie brunet.

- Nie kończ tego. Jeśli to zrobisz nie będzie już odwrotu. Nie chce tego słyszeć. Nie teraz. Nie w taki sposób – przymknął powieki, mocno zagryzając dolną wargę - Po prostu nie. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę!

- Ogarnij się, kurwa! Zachowujesz się jak jakiś pieprzony gówniarz!

- Nie dotykaj mnie, do cholery!

Daiki wstał, żeby objąć blondyna, ale został mocno odepchnięty. Zszokowany patrzył jak Kise drżąc na całym ciele, wychodzi z pomieszczenia rzucając przez ramię coś o spędzeniu dzisiejszej nocy u przyjaciół. Nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować, usiadł z powrotem na krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Piekła go skóra od uderzenia, a na dodatek czuł się po prostu okropnie. Przyjemna, domowa kolacja przerodziła się w kłótnię, po której ich relacja najprawdopodobniej już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Utwierdziło go to tyko w przekonaniu, że ich związek naprawdę nie ma żadnej przyszłości i nic już nie jest w stanie tego zmienić.

* * *

Sypialnia pogrążona była w mroku, a księżyc rzucał światło jedynie na dużą biblioteczkę, na której leżały dopiero co wyprasowane ubrania, czekając aż ktoś je łaskawie włoży do sosnowej szafy, stojącej przy dwuosobowym łóżku. Biała pościel poruszyła się, a po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche westchnienie zadowolenia.

Kagami czuł na swoim torsie przyjemny ciężar, który grzał go lepiej niż nie jeden kaloryfer. Dłonią co chwila przeczesywał jego niebieskie kosmyki, przy okazji wtulając w nie głębiej nos. Kuroko zawsze ślicznie pachniał wanilią i truskawkami. I wcale nie miało to nic wspólnego z zazwyczaj używanym przez niego szamponem. Obecność mężczyzny działała na niego jak balsam, pozwalając się zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu w pracy. Nie, żeby Taiga jej nie lubił, bo w końcu jako strażak ratował ludziom życie, ale wielokrotnie dawała mu ona mocno w kość.

W zamyśleniu przesunął palcami po nagich plecach Tetsu, pozostawiając po sobie ślad w postaci gęsiej skórki. Nadal nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo jego partner jest wrażliwy. Na każdy nawet najmniejszy dotyk, reagował tak samo silnie. Kagami czasami się bał, że go niechcący skrzywdzi, dlatego bardzo się pilnował podczas ich intymnych zbliżeń. Podczas seksu starał się jak najbardziej hamować siłę i robić wszystko najdelikatniej jak potrafił, przez co bardzo często spotykał się z rozbawieniem wymalowanym w błękitnych oczach.

Zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy usłyszał krótki dzwonek, a po chwili dość głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zerknął nerwowo na Kuroko, ale na szczęście spał twardym snem, mając kompletnie gdzieś, co się wokół niego działo. Odetchnął z ulgą i ostrożnie zdjął go ze swojej klatki piersiowej, przykrywając puchową kołdrą. Szybko naciągnął na siebie bokserki i t – shirt, zastanawiając się kogo u licha niesie o tej porze. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy przez wizjer zobaczył znajomą blond czuprynę i charakterystyczny, granatowy kolczyk w lewym uchu.

- Co ty tutaj, do cholery, robisz? – spytał, wpuszczając gościa do środka.

- Um, dobry wieczór Kagamicchi, przepraszam, że przyszedłem tak bez zapowiedzi ale...

- Płakałeś?

- Kurczę, nic się przed tobą nie ukryje...

Taiga zmarszczył podwójne brwi widząc, że twarz Ryouty jest dziwnie czerwona, a białka są całkowicie przekrwione. Znając życie to Aomine doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Pewnie ten pozbawiony empatii sukinsyn znów coś powiedział albo, co gorsza, zrobił. Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie w pięści i warknął :

- Mam iść i skopać komuś jego nadęte dupsko?

- Haha, nie trzeba. Po prostu trochę się pokłóciliśmy, dlatego mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi dzisiaj u was przenocować – Kise posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

- Pewnie, mamy jedno wolne łóżko.

- Nawet wycieraczka, by wystarczyła. Obudziłem was?

- Mnie nie, a o Tetsu nie masz się co martwic. Śpi mocno jak jakiś niedźwiedź.

- To się cieszę.

Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. Oboje nie chcieli poruszać tego drażliwego tematu, ale Taiga z samej przyzwoitości musiał zaproponować :

- Yyy, nie chcesz się wygadać? Albo coś? Nie umiem pocieszać, jestem w tym kiepski, ale rany, wyglądasz jakbyś miał się zaraz znów rozkleić.

- Dzięki, ale jakoś dam sobie radę sam. Chamsko to zabrzmi, ale marzę tylko o tym, żeby się położyć.

Ryouta po raz kolejny obdarzył go lekkim uniesieniem kącika spierzchniętych ust. Widać było, że jest wyczerpany dlatego Kagami o nic więcej nie pytał, tylko od razu zaprowadził go do pokoju przeznaczonego dla gości. Po drodze poinstruował, gdzie jest łazienka gdyby chciał się umyć i kuchnia. Ze wszystkich sił nie chciał pokazać, że martwi się o niego i najchętniej zmusiłby go do zwierzeń ze wszystkich problemów. Lubił blondyna i nie mógł patrzeć jak w środku po cichutku cierpi, szczególnie jeśli tego powodem był Aomine. Męska świnia, kurwa mać, on już sobie z nim poważnie porozmawia.

* * *

Obudziły go hałasy dobiegające z kuchni. Z niezadowoleniem przewrócił się na bok, próbując znów pogrążyć się w krainie snów, lecz na próżno. Syki oleju, na którym na pewno coś się smażyło i stukot noża skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i wstał z łóżka, podchodząc do lustra stojącego obok dużej biblioteczki. Westchnął cicho widząc, że jego niebieskie kosmyki jak zwykle sterczą na wszystkie możliwe strony. Nawet w wieku trzydziestu dziewięciu lat miał z nimi ogromny problem. Nie pomagały żadne odżywki, specjalne szampony czy kładzenie się z wysuszonymi i uczesanymi włosami. One po prostu żyły własnym życiem i jawnie kpiły z jego zmagań okiełznania ich. Przeczesał je szybko palcami, przy okazji sięgając po swoją koszulę, którą wczoraj wieczorem zdarł z niego Taiga pod wpływem nagłego wybuchu namiętności.

Wciągnął na blade nogi porozciągane spodnie i wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Kierując się apetycznym zapachem dowędrował do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było połączone z salonem dlatego niemal przytłaczało swoją wielkością. Ściany pomalowane było na groszkowy kolor, a z malachitowymi szafkami tworzyły ładne połączenie i sprawiały, że człowiek od razu się odprężał. Dodatki w postaci licznych wazonów z kwiatami, szerokiej kanapy i kominka tworzyły przytulny nastrój domowego ogniska. Jednak dla Tetsuyi to właśnie widok krzątającego się Kagamiego dopełniał ten sielankowy obrazek.

Stał do niego tyłem, zawzięcie coś siekając. Ubrany był tylko w spodnie od dresu, które seksownie zwisały mu z bioder. Mógł przez to zobaczyć jego szerokie, umięśnione plecy w całej okazałości. Plecy, które szpeciła ogromna, mocno czerwona blizna po oparzeniu. Biegła od karku, pokrywając całe barki i lędźwie, a potem kurczyła się by zniknąć za gumką przytrzymującą materiał. Tylko Kuroko doskonale wiedział, że kończy się ona dopiero na prawym pośladku. Za każdym razem widok tej paskudnej szramy, wywoływał u niego złość i uczucie pustki. Boleśnie przypominał, że Taiga wybrał niebezpieczny zawód strażaka i któregoś dnia może nie wrócić do niego w jednym kawałku. Ta myśl go przerażała, mimo że nigdy nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Całe życie tłumił w sobie wszelkie emocje i problemy – nie było to dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem, a bardzo ułatwiało wspólne mieszkanie.

Cicho podszedł do gotującego mężczyzny i objął go mocno w pasie, tuląc jeden z policzków do chropowatej powierzchni rany. Czuł jak ciało przed nim od razu się spina, zastygając w bezruchu. Mimo tylu spędzonych lat razem, nadal udawało mu się go zaskoczyć nagłym pojawianiem się znikąd. Lubił to, dawało mu to niewytłumaczalne, chwilowe poczucie władzy. Pomimo wszystko lubił być czasami stroną dominującą.

- Rany, nie strasz mnie tak Tetsu! Prawie się zaciąłem – westchnął, odkładając na bok nóż i odwracając się w stronę chłopaka.

Szorstkie dłonie nakryły swoje mniejsze odpowiedniczki i podniosły je na wysokość ust. Tetsuya patrzył w milczeniu jak każdy z jego knykci zostaje subtelnie ucałowany, przy okazji podziwiając twarz Kagamiego, która usiana była licznymi, małymi bliznami, które pozostawił po sobie ogień. Miał ochotę ucałować każdą, widoczną zmarszczkę na czole, każde głębsze wgłębienie w skórze, wyryte przez bezlitośnie płynący czas. Nie byli już młodzi, starzeli się coraz szybciej, co tylko potęgowało strach przed całkowitym zniedołężnieniem.

Przesunął palcami po otwartych wargach Taigi i musnąłem je swoimi. Mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, czując jego ciepły oddech oraz lekki dotyk na plecach. Pozwolił się przyciągnąć bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Będąc w jego objęciach od razu się uspokajał, zostawiając za sobą wszelakie problemy związane z codziennym życiem. Chociaż na kilka minut odrywał się od rzeczywistości i dryfował w ochronnej bańce stworzonej przez ich wspólną miłość.

- Czemu zrezygnowałeś z typowego, amerykańskiego śniadania, Kagami – kun? – spytał, obejmując mężczyzną jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą sięgając po cienki plasterek pomidora.

- Kiedy ty smacznie spałeś to odwiedził nas Kise i został na noc. On jest w końcu modelem i musi dbać o linię, nie? No i, rany, chyba nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na taki tuczący posiłek – podrapał się niepewnie w kark – Wiec zrobiłem sałatkę, omlety i poleciałem do sklepu po owoce. Może mu coś podpasuje.

- Jesteś kochany – Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak jego uszy stają się całkowicie czerwone – Ale skoro Kise – kun przyszedł tak późno i to jeszcze bez zapowiedzi, to musiało się coś poważnego stać – zmarszczył jasne brwi – Aomine – kun?

- Najprawdopodobniej tak. Wątpię czy ktoś inny, oprócz tego ciemnego dupka, mógłby doprowadzić go do płaczu.

- W takim razie sądzę, że się o coś zażarcie pokłócili – wyplątał się z objęć mężczyzny – Nie budźmy go na razie, niech się biedak wyśpi. Mam dzisiaj wolne to postaram się z nim porozmawiać. A teraz jedźmy, te omlety pachną zabójczo.

Taiga pokiwał głową, wziął w ręce koszyk z owocami wraz z miską świeżo pokrojonych warzyw i skierował się w stronę stołu, wykonanego z jasnego drewna. Miał nadzieję, że Tetsuyi uda się jakoś pomóc blondynowi. W końcu te bystre, jasnoniebieskie oczy trudno było w jakikolwiek sposób oszukać. Poza tym znał się z Ryoutą od gimnazjum i na pewno mają do siebie dość duże zaufanie. Co do Daikiego, to miał go ochotę sprać na kwaśne jabłko. Jedynie fakt, że Kuroko by się to zbytnio nie spodobało, powstrzymywał go przed użyciem przemocy, która może w końcu wbiłaby trochę rozumu do tego pustego, megalomańskiego łba.

* * *

Model z jękiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i złapał oburącz za pulsującą głowę. Całe ciało miał obolałe, a do tego czuł taką suchość w ustach jakby co najmniej od dwóch dni nic nie pił. Jednak przepracowanie i kilkugodzinny, nieustający płacz zrobił swoje. Nie był już przecież nastolatkiem, to normalne że zmęczony organizm źle reagował na takie ekscesy. Powinien w końcu nauczyć się lepiej panować nad emocjami, bo niedługo przez nie rozleci się w drobny mak. W sumie to nawet teraz czuł się tak jakby był w kawałkach. Każdy ruch kosztował go dużo wysiłku, co tylko potęgowało pulsowanie skroni. Krzywiąc się, potarł dłońmi twarz, starając dobudzić do końca.

- Proszę, Kise – kun. Na pewno jesteś spragniony.

Drgnął jak oparzony, kiedy usłyszał obok siebie spokojny głos. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wpatrzone w niego, opanowane, jasnoniebieskie tęczówki. Odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, odbierając od przyjaciela szklankę z wodą mineralną. Zimny płyn działał niczym balsam na zdarte gardło, dzięki czemu po chwili mógł w końcu głębiej odetchnąć.

- Ratujesz mi życie. O rany, zawsze zapominam, że prezentujesz się tak młodo! Naprawdę to ty powinieneś być modelem, a nie ja.

Mężczyzna miał rację. Kuroko w ogóle nie wyglądał, jakby miał prawie czterdziestkę na karku. Od zawsze był niski, drobny i miał delikatne rysy twarzy, które odejmowały mu parę lat. Jedynie zmarszczki przy kącikach oczy i ust, które się pojawiały przy uśmiechu, zdradzały jego potencjalny wiek.

- Bo to pierwszy raz. I zdecydowanie przesadzasz, nie mógłbym pracować w takiej stresującej branży. A tak poza tym to niestety będziesz musiał mi się wyspowiadać – nachylił się tym samym zmniejszając odległość między nimi – Kagami – kun mi powiedział, że w nocy przyszedłeś do nas cały we łzach. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, bo w końcu ty ciągle płaczesz, gdyby nie fakt, że podobno odwiedziłeś nas koło pierwszej. Co się stało, że byłeś aż tak zdesperowany, żeby tylko nie pozostać u siebie? A raczej, nie bawiąc się w żadne, głupie podchody, co ci zrobił Aomine – kun?

Ryouta zamarł w bezruchu, zamykając na chwilę zmęczone powieki. Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, szczególnie od czołowego detektywa, którym był Tetsuya. Nie mógł go ani okłamać, bo od razu by się wydało, ani tym bardziej powiedzieć prawdy, bo to oznaczałoby wojnę między dawnym pokoleniem cudów. Prawdziwa sytuacja bez wyjścia. Stał pomiędzy młotek, a kowadłem, co nie było zbyt optymistyczne.

- Um, trochę się pokłóciliśmy.

- Tyle to i ja się domyśliłem. Co dokładnie się stało?

Mężczyzna położył nieznaczny nacisk na ostatnie zdanie, tym samym je akcentując. Blondyn wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i wzruszył ramionami, mając ochotę jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Nie przepadał za tym bystrym wzrokiem, który dosłownie przewiercał go na wylot. Nie miał się, gdzie przed nim schować i chyba właśnie to przerażało go w tym wszystkim najbardziej.

- Oddaliliśmy się od siebie – zaczął powoli, starając się cedzić słowa - Nie mamy już praktycznie wspólnych zainteresowań. Trudno nam dojść do porozumienia. Wczoraj wieczorem po prostu coś między nami ostatecznie pękło i się strasznie pożarliśmy. Nie mogłem znieść widoku Aominecchiego, dlatego przyszedłem do was.

Kise minął się trochę z prawdą, ale mniej więcej nakreślił obecną sytuację jaka miała miejsce w ich związku. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że to na razie wystarczy, by zaspokoić ciekawość rozmówcy.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że to nie wszystko, ale nie mam zamiaru cię dzisiaj więcej męczyć.

- Dziękuję, Kurokocchi – posłał mu lekki uśmiech – I miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę. Mógłbym tu zostać do jutra rana? Naprawdę nie mam siły wrócić do domu i zmierzyć się z tym problemem.

Tetsuya przez chwilę uważnie się w niego wpatrywał, analizując wszystko co do tej pory usłyszał. Ryouta był wykończony fizycznie jak i psychicznie, a na dodatek jak ten skończony idiota, postanowił sam poradzić sobie z kłopotami. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna, skoro nie wypłakał mu się w ramionach jak to miał w zwyczaju zawsze robić. Mężczyzna postanowił to uszanować. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Nie ma problemu, ale nie możesz wiecznie uciekać przed Aomine – kun – wstał z krzesła i uśmiechnął się lekko – Zostawmy na razie ten drażliwy temat. Ubierz się i przyjdź do kuchni. Kagami – kun specjalnie dla ciebie przyrządził mało kaloryczne śniadanie.

Kise kiwnął z wdzięcznością głową, odprowadzając Kuroko wzrokiem. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, schował twarz w dłoniach i zaniósł się bezgłośnym szlochem nie mogąc już dłużej tłumić w sobie nagromadzonych emocji. Łzy przeciekały mu spomiędzy drgających palców, a on sam łapczywie łapał kolejne oddechy. Ich rozmowa uświadomiła mu jak bardzo był słaby i żałosny. Nie potrafił nawet z wysoko podniesioną głową przyjąć rzeczywistości i pogodzić się z faktem, że jego partner się nim znudził. Daiki chce odejść dlatego powinien mu na to pozwolić. Nie może go trzymać przy sobie na siłę, kierowany własnymi, egoistycznymi pobudkami. Jednak prawda była taka, że gdy tylko to sobie wyobrażał to jego serce po raz kolejny rozpadało się na tysiące malutkich kawałków, które obficie krwawiły.

* * *

Zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargą i po raz kolejny próbował wyminąć Kagamiego, który zagrodził mu drogę do garażu. Przez tego nadętego debila spóźni się do pracy. Zaraz będzie ta pieprzona dwudziesta druga, a przecież musi odpracować dwie zmiany, bo inaczej szef go zabije albo wywali na zbity pysk. Też sobie znalazł porę, żeby złożyć mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę. Aomine był zły i niewyspany przez kłótnię z Kise, który potem gdzieś zwiał. Nie sądził, że to zdarzenie nie pozwoli mu zmrużyć oka przez całą noc. Głowę miał pełną wątpliwości, poczucia winy i, o zgrozo, martwił się o modela. Jego wczorajsze zachowanie kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi i utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że mężczyzna nie jest na tyle ślepy, żeby nie widzieć tego co się między nimi wytworzyło. To prawie zakrawało o prawdziwy, trujący związek, kurwa mać.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz człowieku? Spieszy mi się!

Daiki miał już tego serdecznie dość więc stwierdził, że najwyżej dla odmiany pojedzie do roboty autobusem. Był to kłopotliwy środek transportu, ale jakoś to przetrzyma. Raz nie zawsze, jak to się mówi, nie umrze od tego. Zanim jednak zdążył wcielić plan w życie, został mocno złapany za mundur i pociągnięty do przodu, tak że stykali się czołami. Podwójne brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie, a ręka zaciśnięta w pięść drżała.

- Nie tak szybko, dupku. Najpierw mi powiedz co zrobiłeś Kise.

Brunet zamrugał szybko i ze złością odepchnął natarczywe dłonie, które go ściskały, praktycznie uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

- Więc to do was przyleciał z rykiem? Co za ciota – splunął zniesmaczony w bok – Nie powinno cie to interesować. To nasze prywatne sprawy.

- Gówno nie prawda. Co ci w ogóle odpierdoliło, żeby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu?

- Pokłóciliśmy się zjebie. To chyba normalne jak się jest w związku.

- O co poszło?

Aomine zgromił go wzrokiem, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Taiga zdecydowanie za dużo sobie pozwalał, zważywszy również na jego podły nastrój. Nic o nich nie wiedział, a i tak pchał się z buciorami w ich intymne życie. Chce się bawić w jakąś ciocię dobrą radę albo swatkę? Dobry samarytanin się znalazł, psiakrew.

- Załóżmy, że to już nie jest to samo co kilka lat temu – odparł wymijająco Daiki – Nie będę teraz tutaj tego roztrząsał. Daj mi skończyć! – warknął, kiedy zobaczył, że usta jego rozmówcy się otwierają – Jesteś szczęśliwy z Tetsu, prawda?

- Tak, jestem.

- No to zamiast tutaj sterczeć jak ten wazon, idź i ciesz się z tego – brunet poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu – I zapamiętaj jedno. Nigdy nie dopuść do tego, żeby to co razem stworzyliście zostało zniszczone.

Kagami się zapowietrzył słysząc od niego tak poważną radę. Na dodatek w granatowych oczach ukryte było ogromne cierpienie, pomieszane ze zrezygnowaniem, nie wspominając już o tym, że wargi lekko mu drżały. Był tym tak zszokowany, że pozwolił przejść obok siebie Aomine, a potem odjechać z piskiem opon w kierunku pracy. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby ten ciemny dupek coś tak w środku przeżywał. Co prawda nie zrozumiał do końca jego słów, ale jednego był pewien. Między Daikim, a Kise coś nieodwracalnie się popsuło i nikt inny oprócz nich samych nie będzie w stanie tego chociaż trochę naprawić.


End file.
